Abby Maitland
Abigail (Abby) Sarah Maitland is a member of the ARC. The Gutsy zoologist in charge of the animals that couldn't be returned home, and is pretty handy at closing down threats out in the field. Abby was classified as MIA after a mission to capture Helen Cutter a year ago, but after returning to the present, she is now active. Bio Abby Maitland is a brilliant zoologist and reptile expert. She dropped out of university after one term when she was offered her dream job in the lizard house. This love affair with lizards dates back to a trip to the Galapagos Islands as a child. To this day she prefers the company of animals to humans – apart from spiders that is (she suffers from arachnophobia). She enjoys many sports, a few of her hobbies being gymnastics, Ashtanga yoga, karate, kick boxing, swimming and diving. Hannah Spearritt revealed that Abby was abused as a child, though this has not been mentioned in the series itself. Although she no longer works at the zoo, as of series 3 she still uses this as her cover story since she can't tell people what she really does. She likes her men moody and a bit dangerous – which is bad news for Connor who has clearly set his heart on her. Originally Abby didn't share his feelings, her affections lay more in Stephen’s direction. This was made obvious when Abby asked Connor if Stephen had ever talked about her (Episode 1.2). To which he replied that he could possibly be gay. On hearing the news that he could be gay, she stormed off in anger. Although when Stephen revealed that he had had an affair with Helen, she lost all faith in him. Men are not high on Abby’s agenda though. Her mind is firmly focused on monster management. Episode 1.1 Her first encounter with Nick Cutter and his team was when she was asked to identify a lizard found by a boy in the Forest of Dean. She soon realized that the lizard – nicknamed Rex - was an entirely new species which, it turned out, had arrived in the modern world through the anomaly. She rescued Rex and now keeps him safe at her flat – a secret she’s only shared with Connor. Episode 1.2 to be added Episode 1.3 to be added Episode 1.4 to be added Episode 1.5 to be added Episode 1.6 to be added Episode 2.1 When she and Connor are escorting a cleaner through the mall, she allows Connor to use her tranq gun to ensure the area is safe, but is shot in the leg and falls asleep when he tries to get a baby raptor. When she wakes up she distracts the adult when the others were trying to trap it. She was curious about Cutter's expierince before the change in the timeline after his return, but found it difficult to accept. Episode 2.2 Abby's feelings for Connor are shown more clearly. She is clearly jealous when Connor invites Caroline Steel to watch a movie with them, and doesn't care when Connor loses her mobile number, but is disappointed when she shows up again at her flat looking for her mobile. She didn't recognise the cleaner from the mall dressed as an ARC soldier because of the dart's effects despite Connor's insistance. Episode 2.4 She and Connor begin to fight after Caroline begins showing up more and more at her flat, and is furious when she discovers Rex in the freezer and refuses to believe it was an accident, even refering to Caroline as 'Cruella de Ville'. After being kidnapped by a Mer Creature and attempting to escape a water tank with the missing boy Lucien Hope, she is dragged away and attacked by another Mer Creature before Connor finds her, but was batted away by thea Mer Queen, much to Abby's . Taken by the Mer queen through the future anomaly, she is found by Connor, who then shows his feelings for her despite her telling him to let her go as there's no point in them both dying. Connor responds by saying 'I can't let you go! I love you!' before they are both saved by Cutter and Stephen. When she confronts him about it back at the flat they are interrupted by Caroline and is disappointed when Connor pretends he said nothing important. Episode 2.5 When Connor decided he would like to give a relationship with Abby a try, he talked with Abby about the posibility of him breaking up with Caroline. Abby pretended it was a difficult subject and said he should do what's best for him, but warned him againgst dumping her by text, because she thought no one should deserve such a humiliation. When chasing a Giant Millipede that came through the anomaly, she managed to catch it in a ball pit, but reprimanded Connor for his childish behavior and kept him from going through the closing anomaly to get Cutter and Stephen. While Connor was worried about taking charge of the operation alone, Abby assured him he wouldn't have to. When they return to the flat later, she is worried when she can't find Rex. Episode 2.6 She was furious at Caroline for taking Rex, and at Connor for dumping her by text. When a mammoth appeared on the M25 she chose a sleek sports car to get to a nearby safari park so she could get female elephant urine to get the mammoth's attention. When later looking after it in the ARC, Stephen tried toconvince her that keeping the public in the dark was wrong, but Abby pointed out that if people knew prehistoric animals were in the present, how would they react when an animal is going extinct nearly ever day. When Connor was hacking Leek's personal file after he was revealed to be the traitor, she was curious about how Connor knew so much he shouldn't, including her middle name, and demanded he keep out of her file again. When he announced he could find Caroline and Rex by tracing her mobile, she went with him along with Cutter and Jenny, only to end up in Leek's clutches. Episode 2.7 When held in a cell with Connor, Leek took Caroline in there and immeditaely deduced she was his spy, though had to tell Connor since he couldn't figure out why she was there. After demanding to know where Rex was, she and Caroline began fghting, and after accidentally hitting Connor he managed to stop the fight. When they were locked up with Caroline, she was clearly sympathetic when she realised she hadn't known what was going on. Afterwards they were placed in an arena with Jenny and were faced with a Smilodon. Abby recognised it as the one that killed Valerie, and tricked it into attacking exposed wires and caused it to run off. While trying to find a way out they find the escaped Rex, who had found a way to the surface. Later, at Stphen's funeral, she and Connor make their peace with Caroline, and prepares to reach for his hand but decided against it. Episode 3.1 In this episode she was woken by a call from Cutter stating that there was a new Anomaly in the British Museum. She woke Connor up by pouring Rex's food on him. She helped Cutter and Becker pursue the Pristichampsus that came through the British Museum Anomaly and noted that they were not as good as the dead Stphen in animal tracking, but when they cornered it in a building, Abby tries to sedate it, but with no luck. When it returned to the museum, she found Sarah Page's joke of a curse on Connor amusing, and told her not to tell him yet. Episode 3.2 After Cutter made a prediction with his new matrix, she, Connor and Jenny went to an abandoned house to see whether or not an Anomaly would open. She pretended to be in trouble and when Connor came running she was flattered that he would risk his own life to help her. While Jenny and Connor went to find out what happened to the house, she remained behind, only to be ambushed by a Camouflage Beast. When the others found her she couldn't remember what had happened. After Jenny left to get Connor out of jail, she noticed a little girl feeding the Camouflage Beast and realises that it is what killed the people fourteen years earlier and assured the girl it was no longer her responsibility to look after it. Episode 3.3 During the search of a hospital for a group of Diictodonts that had come through the Anomaly, she and Cutter were locked in a room with a pregnant woman by a journalist. When the woman went into labour, she used her skills from helping zebras, lion, antelopes and a giraffe give birth to help deliver the baby. Abby hugs Connor after the ARC exploded and Nick's death in Connor's arms, and both cry over the loss. Episode 3.4 Afterwards, Connor answered her phone when she wasn't there, and thought that Jack might be Abby's boyfriend. When she arrived late at the anomaly site, she was reluctant to say where she'd been. After the Giganotosaur had been returned and the Anomaly locked by Connor's new machine, Connor asked if she had sorted everything out with Jack, unaware of his suspicions, and told him that they needed to talk. At the flat she introducded Jack as her brother, but needed Connor to move out for a while, as Jack had no where else to go. Episode 3.5 Abby was testing plants inside the ARC, and wondered why Connor had his Diictodon pets Sid and Nancy there when he had told her they were at a friend of his. When pursuing the infected Sir Richard Bentley across London, they pursued him into the sewers and realised he had transformed into a fungus creature. When Danny Quinn arrived with flamethrowers, she was reluctant to use them in case Bentley was still alive. Episode 3.6 Abby leaves Jack at her flat, unaware he was planning a game of poker with his friends. When Christine Johnson took over the ARC to search for the Artefact, she, Connor, Danny and Sarah escaped to an abandoned safehouse. When they are attacked by Terror birds, and Connor crashes the car, she is reluctant to leave him but lets Danny take care of him. When the birds attacked the cabin, she was forced up onto the roof and nearly fell off before Danny managed to get them back through the anomaly. Upon returning to her flat, she accepts Jack's claim that Rex is sleeping on his bed. Episode 3.7 However, when she learnt that Jack leant Rex to a friend (though in reality he had gambled Rex away) she was furious and demanded that he get Rex back by the time she got home. When the team found a Dracorex at a junkyard, she tried to help it before it was scared off by the knight William de Monay. She and Becker went after it, and after cornering it in a strawberry farm, they had a small argument over rescuing it and killing it, before the creature succumbed to its wounds. She and Becker transported it back to the junkyard and they and Connor helped it begin to recover. When de Monay arrived to slay the 'dragon' she stood in his way, prepared to sacrifice her own life for the dinosaur. Episode 3.8 When Jack asked her what her anomaly detector was, she told him it was a sat-nav, and when she left he stole it because he was supicious of what she was really doing. After identiying a giant bug that had come through the latest anomaly as a type of ant that was not in the fossil record, the team realised it was from the future. When Connor called Becker's soldiers guarding the anomaly, he instead got Jack who had used her detector to get to the racetrack. When she heard him being attacked the team rushed to the track and found the anomaly open. Abby was quick to start heading through the anomaly to get her brother, and Connor, Danny and Becker followed. After being attacked by Future Predators, the others thought they should go back and get extra help, but Abby was angry at them, especially Connor. When they found Jack she was relieved, but when they were trapped in an old bus, she turned on Jack for his arogance. After returning to the present she told Jack she couldn't tell him what was going on, and he told her about how he had gambled Rex away and Connor helping him. After asking Connor why he didn't use this against Jack, Connor tells her he didn't want to hurt her so she kissed him. Episode 3.9 When Abby brought Rex over to play with Sid and Nancy at Lester's apartment where Connor was staying, they talk about how they don't want any weird feelings between them, though Connor did act a bit wierd. At the anomaly site she and Sarah try to help a baby Embolotherium stuck in a tent. When she got inside however, she found a man in his underwear who was having his stag weekend. Though when he asked whether she was the stripper hired by his friends, she asked him cooly if he wanted to get out of there alive. After getting the baby out, Sarah and Becker teased her about the man. Before they could get the rest of the herd back through the anomaly in time it closes, but a mysterious woman named Eve whom Danny had brought with him used a bizzare device to open and close a new anomaly to send them back. She went with Danny and Eve to the ARC, and while Danny spoke with Lester, Abby noticed some strange things about Eve. When Eve reveals herself to be Helen, she demands the artefact from them, and the team pursue her to Johnson's base, but couldn't get her before the anomaly closed. Episode 3.10 Danny, Abby and Connor go back to the Future to stop Helen, and after losing Helen again, they manage to chase her to the Cretaceous but they are attacked by three Dromaeosaurus. Danny throws a stun grenade down to knock out the Deinonychus but Connor falls out of the tree and gets injured. Abby refuses to leave him this time and tells Danny to stop Helen. After fighting off another raptor, Connor regained consiousness, but he had broken his ankle so they climbed to the safety of a tree. After soothing Connor with making him him think of relaxing beaches, Connor asks Abby if he can move back into her flat and she says he can. Connor and Abby's future is left unknown as they are trapped in the Cretaceous era. However, unbeknownst to them Helen's anomaly device is there too. Episode 4.1 A year later, Abby and Connor were eeking out a meager existence in the Cretaceous, and by that time Abby had lost hope of ever returning home, being afraid to even think of what she missed in the present, and somewhat accidentally burned one of Connor's books. Connor got chased back to their camp by a Spinosaurus, and the two managed to survive in their reinforced home. Abby knew that the Spinosaurus was terrotorial, and convinced a reluctant Connor to move away from the Anomaly site. As they headed away, they heard a nearby Raptor and she dropped her bag, and the dinosaur ran off with her blanket. Connor went into the raptor's bower to get it, and also found Helen's Anomaly Opening Device. Abby was briefly hopeful, but saw that it was broken and told Connor to leave it, but he managed to get it working and open a new Anomaly, to Abby's delight. Before they could go through, the Spinosaurus returned, and Abby, not caring where the Anomaly led to, used her blanket to lure the raptor to the Spinosaurus where they fought, creating a distraction and allowing them to go through. Arriving in what appeared to be the present, they were soon forced onto the ground by soldiers from the ARC, but Becker helped them up and they shared a happy reunion. The new field team leader Matt Anderson arrived and greeted Abby and Connor, and when Connor tried to close the Anomaly, he instead unlocked it and allowed the victorious Spinosaurus through and go on a rampage through the streets. They stole one of the ARC's cars and pursued it, and were told to lure it into an Arena. As Connor tried to get the Anomaly device working again to send the creature back, Abby distracted the dinosaur with lights and music before it ate the device and imploded as an Anomaly. Abby and Connor were taken to the new ARC, and upon seeing Lester, Abby noted it was good to see him again and hugged him, before he and Philip Burton told them that their jobs as field team members were redundant following a new policy instated after the last mission, saying it was for their own good, which Abby scoffed at, particulary when Philip called them amateurs. At a company apartment, Abby still felt the need to keep a lookout, and as they looked out on the city, they kissed, having being in a relationship for most of their time in the Cretaceous. Episode 4.2 Lester convinces Philip to give Abby a minor job looking after the creatures in the ARC's menagerie because she had the experience, and tells her this when she and Connor come to collect their stuff from their old lockers. She declines at first as she stills wants to work with Connor, but he convinces her to accept. Jess gives her an I.D. bracelet and shows her the way to the menagerie. Inside she sees the lonely Mammoth and shares a happy reunion with Rex. When leaving, Matt asks her what she thinks, and despite her assumptions of him being trigger happy like all the other soldiers she's known, he proves to be caring towards the creatures, wanting to get them home as much as she does. Later Connor calls her to ask if there's being an Anomaly alert after finding evidence of a fresh kill, but there hasn't been one. She agrees to come down to the docks, unaware she is being followed by Matt. When she meets up with Connor she meets his old friend Duncan again who had been looking into creature sightings, and he asked her if she was Connor's girlfriend, which Abby confirms. Before Abby can see the body it has disappeared, and workers arrive to torch the building despite their attempts to get them to leave. The fire angers the Kaprosuchus and it attacks, but Matt arrives and helps them escape. To find it again, Abby searches the area and radios Matt to tell them its gone in the water and pursues it in a motor boat, following it to the harbour. She warns a barge's captain to evacuate the ship while Becker arrives and knocks the creature out with an EMD. The creature escapes from a container it is held in, and Abby helps the others pursue it into a maze of containers. Eventually the Kaprosuchus is killed from an onslaught of EMD fire, and while she is upset that it had to die, Matt points out that they can't get them all home. She and Connor are later reinstated as field team members by Lester, and move into Jess' flat. Episode 4.3 to be added Episode 4.4 Philip later began to show an interest in the creatures, and Abby took this as a sign that he was going to provide more care for the creatures as they were not doing well in the menagerie's confined space. However, Philip had decided to have the creatures being contained put down due to the inconvenience and supposed cruelty of allowing them to live in a world they didn't understand, brought on by his experience. Abby, horrified at the idea of the creatures, even Rex, being killed, began to set about getting ready to have the creatures moved to a private zoo she had contacts with, and asked Jess to provide an opportunity with the loading bay. However Jess decided that the creatures were too dangerous after witnessing an attack on a girl at the Anomaly site, and so she decided to do it herself. Jess went to Lester and told him of Abby's plan, and he told Abby to stop what she was doing, seeing as there was no way she could get them out and that he didn't want to have to call security in on her. Abby spoke of how they were being given the amazing gift of seeing these creatures alive, and was disgusted by the fact that they were being killed for their inconvenience, and went on to say that if they were killed it would not look too good on humanity. Lester, having been slightly moved by her statement, decided to blackmail Philip into changing his mind, and a grateful Abby hugged Lester in appreciation, saying he was nicer than he let on. As Connor arrived back, he said he was glad that the creatures weren't being killed, and Abby, none-too-pleased about Connor's lack of help and support earlier, said that it was no thanks to him, and ignored his protests. Episode 4.5 to be added Episode 4.6 After the team goes to the Stately Home because of Anomaly alert and find it in the basement, Abby says that there is no sign of creature but then they hear a roar. Few minutes later, Connor is asking about Emily and though Abby told him to shut up Connor saves her life by shooting male Hyaenodon just before his attack. After that, they meet Jenny. She thinks this is a joke, but when is revealed that the team didn't know about her wedding, she is scared that ceremony is ruined. Abby promises her that everything will be alright, because they took care of the creature and locked the Anomaly. Matt, Connor and Abby are invited to Jenny's wedding to ensure nothing happens until it closes. They agree to keep the ARC secret for Jenny's fiancée . While having a conversation with Jenny, Connor suddenly says 'We should get married'. Abby is so shocked, that she doesn't know what to say. To run away from this situation, she goes to get more wine. Next day she is worried about Connor because he isn't answering his phone, more so when the wedding starts. Shortly after Connor bursts in warning the guests to run, two Hyaenodons attack. With Emily's help she locked one of them in a van, and tried give Emily a high five, but Emily didn't know what it was. Episode 4.7 to be added Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *''Shadow of the Jaguar'' *''The Lost Island'' *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Abby Maitland Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland, Abby Maitland Abby